


Past Sins

by Christy (wildchild)



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildchild/pseuds/Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 10 years after the Labyrinth, and Sarah's a successful writer. The only things marring her bliss is her mother's murder, and Jareth's return. What's a girl to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You've Come Back?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Labyrinth related- that belongs to Jim Henson and Disney.  
  
This was it. It was finally over. She stood up, and, as she walked past her mother's grave, she threw down a red carnation, her mother's favorite. She stood by it as the rest of the mourners went by, most throwing down roses or carnations. She just kept nodding her head at their words of sympathy, because she couldn't see through the tears, or even talk because of her grief. Her head shot up when the last person there threw down a purple orchid- _HER_ favorite. When she looked up, she saw-   
  
"Jareth!"   
  
"At your service as always, Sarah."   
  
At this point, the toll of the grief at her mother's murder, combined with having to take care of everything all by herself, plus seeing Jareth for the first time in ten years, made her do something she never thought she'd do- she fainted.


	2. I'm All Grown Up

"Here, drink this. It'll help," said a very familiar voice.  
  
Sarah caught the scent of peaches as her head was lifted slightly and a cup was brought to her lips.  
  
"Slowly now. You don't want to burn your mouth."  
  
She finished the cup, and opened her eyes, a bemused expression on her face as she turned toward Jareth. She thought she had seen worry and concern on his face, but, if it had been there, it was now hidden behind his look of perpetual calm. She took a moment to look, really look at him.  
  
This was the first time she had seen him in ten years. He had cut his hair, and it looked, well, more manageable. His mismatched eyes had softened a little, and his lips- they looked just right for her to kiss.  
  
She had the odd feeling that behind his own bemused expression, he knew exactly what she had been thinking. Brushing away those unwanted thoughts, she asked, "So, when did you become such the little homebody?"  
  
 _When I decided to move back here to be near you,_ he thought. Out loud, he said, "I know the basics. I'm not stupid, you know."  
  
Sarah looked hurt for a moment, but then started to stand up, only to fall back weakly onto the couch.  
  
Jareth jumped up, concern etched visibly on his features. "You're still weak. Just stay here, and I'll go get us something to eat."  
  
As he left to go into the kitchen, she noticed he had on a purple silk shirt and tight jeans. _Well, I guess he just traded in tights for jeans. Never realized what a cute butt he had, though!_  
  
 ** _Hold on there, Sarah! Stop right there. HELLO! Mortal enemy here!_**  
  
She broke off her musings to look around, and realized that she wasn't in her own apartment. _Probably Jareth's. Jareth's?! What the hell does Jareth- Goblin King Extraordinare- need with a flat in the middle of London? Oh, I need a drink!_  
  
Sarah had moved to England when her mother had, and they had shared a flat while Melissa looked for acting jobs, and Sarah wrote her stories. (She was now a best-selling fantasy writer.) She had grown quite fond of the orderly way of English life, though her boyfriend, a fellow American, had helped her a lot when she was trying to adjust. She was just remembering something as the scent of spaghetti and peach pie reached her when Jareth came out with two crystals in his hands. Delightful smells were coming from them, causing Sarah to feel even hungrier than she had been. She chuckled. "How'd you know?"  
  
Jareth smiled and it lit up his face. "I remember, because I was able to see your memories while you were in the crystal," he said matter of factly.  
  
At the mention of her time in the Underground, Sarah's face clouded over with hurt, but then she smiled, although a little too brightly. "So, why'd you decide to come to London? And when?"  
  
Jareth saw the hurt in her eyes, and wished he hadn't been the cause of it. "Can we eat first?" he asked, as the bubbles popped, revealing spaghetti, garlic bread, and a peach pie. Sarah heard another pop, and Jareth poured something into her wineglass. "My personal stock of peach wine, vintage 1991. It goes well with just about anything."  
  
Sarah took a sip. "Mmmm. Delicious. I never knew you had something like this."  
  
Jareth looked sad, but didn't say anything until the end of the meal. "It's because you didn't stay around long enough for me to show it to you. I was going to."  
  
Sarah's eyes flashed. "Look, Jareth. Let's get one thing straight around here. I don't feel all lovey-dovey about your sudden appearance back in my life. This is the first time you show up in ten years, and you just seem to expect everything to be exactly the same. Well, Jareth, I've got news for you- it sure as hell ISN'T!! I'm 26 years old now. I'm a good writer, and have been dealing with life without for quite some time. What I'D like to know is WHY you've decided to suddenly pop back into my life? Hmmm?"  
  
Jareth sat back and just looked at her for a moment. When he finally spoke, it was without the anger Sarah had expected to be there. Instead, his voice was filled with understanding. "You think I just abandoned you after you defeated me, don't you? Well, I didn't. In fact, I've been watching you a great deal since you left- watching when your first book became a bestseller, when you moved to London, when you met Craig, and I was even watching the moment you found out that your mother had been murdered."  
  
The hurt and pain in her eyes cut him like a knife, the unspoken question screaming out from her expression in her eyes. He hung his head. "No, I didn't see who killed your mother," he said.  
  
 _But, I have a damn good idea who, though_ , he added silently.


	3. So What's He to You?

Sarah, feeling much better after a satisfying dinner, asked Jareth to take her home, to which he readily agreed. He was still in love with her, but he was willing to give her all the time in the world. They walked outside, and Sarah was surprised to see a Jaguar JLX parked at the curb.  
  
"Whoa! Where did you get this from?"  
  
"Oh, this? I bought it about 5, 6 years ago. Come on. Get in," he said, opening the door for her. He got in on the other side, and began driving away.  
  
"Wow. What a smooth ride. So, you've been watching me?"  
  
"Yes. You've grown into a very striking young woman," he replied.  
  
She thought about it, and a disturbing thought came to mind. "Have you been watching me all the time?"  
  
 _Yes, once in a while._ "No, of course not. I value privacy as much as you do. And, I must say, I'm surprised that you still haven't really....explored anything further with Craig," he said pointedly.  
  
Sarah was outraged. "EXCUSE me, but I have my own reasons. I just don't feel like giving that part of myself to Craig- just yet, anyway."  
  
Jareth became solemn for a moment. "Sarah, how long have you known Craig?"  
  
"Oh, about three and a half years. Why?"  
  
"Oh, nothing important. So, do you love him?"  
  
 _Do I love him?_ The question caught her off guard. She turned to him, a little shocked. "Do I love him?! What type of question is that?"  
  
"A reasonable one, I would suspect," Jareth answered calmly.  
  
"You know what, Jareth? I'm not really sure," she said, as he got out to go around and open her door.  
  
He held her hand, and when he pulled her out of the car, she tripped. She would have fallen if Jareth hadn't caught her. She looked up into his eyes, and the years fell away. She was sixteen again, and was again enchanted by him dancing with and singing to her.  
  
Jareth didn't allow the moment to be shattered, as he lifted her chin, lowered his head, and captured her lips in a gentle kiss.  
  
Sarah readjusted herself, and let her arms drift around to behind his head. The kiss deepened as he moved across her mouth expertly with a gentle yet insistent pressure.  
  
Then, his senses cleared, and he pulled away from the kiss. They were both breathless, and Sarah's eyes were bright with passion. She started back toward him, but he stopped her. "No, Sarah. This isn't right. By all accounts, you should still hate me right now. Besides, you just said you love your boyfriend."  
  
Reality intruded, and horror was writ across her face. Her hand came up to her mouth in shock, and she ran into the entrance, and up the stairs, never once looking back.  
  
*. *. *. *. *. *. *  
  
She slammed the door, and, leaning against it, closing her eyes in abject horror. They shot back open, however, when a familiar voice called out in the darkness. "So, who was he? Some guy at the funeral?"  
  
Sarah turned on the lights, and walked into the sitting room. "Craig! What are you doing here?"  
  
Craig shrugged nonchalantly. "I thought that since I couldn't get to the funeral, I could come by afterwards." Then, his eyes turned hard and cold. "So, who was he?"  
  
Sarah took the out he had given her a few moments ago. "Well, he _was_ at the funeral. He was an, uh, an old friend I've known for a long time, but haven't seen in a while."  
  
Craig snorted in derision. "Well, you seemed awfully friendly with him just a minute ago."  
  
"Look, you don't understand, Craig!"  
  
"I don't understand? I don't understand?! What, is he the reason you won't sleep with me? Huh? Is that why? Huh, Sarah? Is it?!" he asked harshly, backing her into the sofa by the window.  
  
Sarah thought he was going to hit her or something when the beating of wings at the bay window distracted him.  
  
"What the hell?" he shouted.  
  
Sarah jumped off the couch and looked out the window to see a very familiar snow-white owl beating his wings against the glass. _Thank you, Jareth,_ she thanked him silently. Out loud, she said, "Look, Craig, I've had a long hard day. Can we just talk about this in the morning?"  
  
Craig, his demeanor suddenly changing as fast as London weather changes from sun to rain, leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss.  
  
 _Jareth's kiss was more caring,_ she thought, but brushed the thought away as being disloyal.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning," he said, as he let himself out. Sarah just collapsed back onto the couch, put her head in her hands, and cried like a baby.


	4. A Man to Love and Care For Me

She had only been crying for a little while when she felt warm, comforting arms surround her, caring and safe.  
  
"It's okay. Let it all out," Jareth said soothingly, stroking her back.  
  
"I mean, I had only found her six years ago, and then, I come home from a press dinner, all excited about telling my mom about what I was going to do next, and, there she is, lying on the floor, in a- in a p-pool of b-blood. I w-wish I knew w-who did th-this to my mom!" she said between gulping sobs.  
  
Jareth knew she was in no condition to do much of anything else tonight, so he put a sleeping spell on her, and magically changed her clothes. Then, he picked her up, and carried her into her bedroom.  
  
 _One of these days, I'll get to undress you by myself, but not yet,_ he thought, as he laid a gentle kiss on her forehead, and disappeared in a flash of glitter.  
  
*. *. *. *. *. *. *  
  
Jareth appeared back in his apartment, since he had promised himself that he would stay until he had found whoever had killed Melissa Williams, and brought them to justice. But, he hadn't bought the flat when he had seen that Sarah was going to be moving to England. On the contrary, he'd actually had it for quite some time, with the rent being paid every month by his solicitor.  
  
His musings were interrupted when someone 'turned on' the lights. "So, how much longer before you tell her how you feel, and ask her to marry you?" asked his usually blunt twin, Crysta, who was lounging against the sofa.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know what I mean. You moped around the palace for days on end, until I reminded you that you could watch her whenever you wanted to. This has gone on for a decade, and, dammit, Jareth, she NEEDS you right now!" she shouted, jumping up off the couch in her anger.  
  
Jareth heard more in her words than she was willing to reveal. "What aren't you telling me, Crysta?" he asked, turning on her.  
  
She couldn't meet his eyes. "I can't tell you. You need to find it out on your own- Dad said so. All I can say is that you'll find it in the memories," she said, as she came over, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then left the same way he had a few minutes earlier in Sarah's apartment.  
  
*. *. *. *. *. *. *  
  
Jareth was too tired to do much more than check with Lucas and see that his kingdom was doing just fine in his absence. He had left it in his father's more than capable hands when he had seen what had happened to Sarah. And, he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
  
*. *. *. *. *. *. *  
  
Sarah woke up the next morning with a bad headache from crying so much the night before. _How did I get here? Oh, Jareth must've moved me. How kind._ She got up, and put the kettle on to boil, then poured it over some tea leaves. She was sitting there, sipping in, when Craig walked in.  
  
He came into the kitchen, and laid a kiss on her forehead. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Fine," she replied. Then, something that had been bugging her all of yesterday resurfaced. "Craig, why didn't you go to the funeral?"  
  
Craig looked kind of hesitant. "Well, um, I had to be at work that day. You know the advertising business- weird hours and stuff. So, how's your book coming?"  
  
"Good. They gave me another advance, since I keep on coming up with needs for it."  
  
"Well, I just came by to see how you were doing. I have to go. I have a job to get to. Bye," he said, leaving Sarah to her stories.


	5. Jareth the Detective

Sarah had been typing for about four hours when she decided to take a break. Just then, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Sarah. Are you free for lunch?"  
  
"Sure, Jareth. I was just stopping for that when you called."  
  
"Well, then, I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
*. *. *. *. *. *. *  
  
"So, what would you like?" Jareth asked, as they sat down at their table at a nearby pub.  
  
"Well, I've always thought their shepherd's pie was good. I'll have that and whatever drink you pick."  
  
"I'll trust your judgement. Thomas, two shepherd's pies and two house ales, draft."  
  
"Right away, sir."  
  
Their food came, and they dug right in.  
  
After they were done, they sat over their coffee talking for a while, but soon left, so Sarah could go back to work on her story.  
  
"So, what's life been like for you in the Labyrinth?" she asked as they walked to the car.  
  
"Well, things were going smoothly when I left. My father's doing a good job of taking care of things while I'm here in England."  
  
"How long are you going to be here?" asked Sarah, feeling an unexpected pang of guilt and loneliness at the thought of him leaving her again.  
  
Jareth put his hand over hers as he drove. "I promised myself that I would stay until I had helped you find out who killed your mother."  
  
Tears came to Sarah's eyes, and she leaned over and gave Jareth a kiss as she got out of the car. "Thank you," she whispered, as she got out of the car, and walked into her flat.  
  
*. *. *. *. *. *. *  
  
That was the first of many lunch dates Sarah and Jareth had. About two months later, Jareth asked her to go to the theater with him.  
  
Sarah's eyes lit up in excitement. "Oh, I'd love to!"  
  
Jareth smiled, glad that she was smiling at him instead of the numerous railings she had done only a decade earlier in the Labyrinth. "Well, then, allow me the pleasure of taking you to go get a suitable outfit for this evening."  
  
"Okay," agreed Sarah as Jareth led her out of their usual pub and into a nearby salon.  
  
Sarah looked at him questioningly. "You sure about this?"  
  
"Of course! Now, let's pick out something really elegant that you'll look good in."  
  
"How would-" Sarah started to ask Jareth, then stopped when she realized how he could know what she'd look good in. _The dream crystal,_ she thought morosely.  
  
Jareth saw the shadow of unwelcome memories pass over her face, but they were soon gone.  
  
*. *. *. *. *. *. *  
  
That was the beginning of Sarah trying on dress after dress for Jareth for almost two hours.  
  
"So, have you decided which dress you want?" called out Jareth.  
  
"Almost. I can't choose between the green one and the gold one," she called back.  
  
"Well, pick whichever one you want. This is my treat, and the saleswoman already knows to just charge it to my account. Right now, I need to go get something, though, but I'll be back in five minutes."  
  
"Okay."  
  
*. *. *. *. *. *. *  
  
After dropping Sarah off at her flat, Jareth drove back to his, the reassuring weight of the jewelry safe in his pocket as he walked up the stairs and went inside. On a whim, he decided to see how Sarah was doing. She was asleep. Then, he remembered what Crysta had told him. **_Look in their dreams and memories. You'll find your answers there._** _Oh, well. No time like the present,_ he thought, as he entered her mind gently. He went back about a year and a half, and watched Sarah, Craig, and Melissa together, laughing and talking.  
  
Then, the mood shifted. More and more of Sarah's memories were about just her and Craig. But, about eight months ago, she and Craig had been arguing, because he hadn't been there all that much. Then, Jareth looked at what had taken place the night of the murder.  
  
 **"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce the reason we're all here tonight. Miss Sarah Williams, known to her many readers as Serena Landdown, has written over 15 books in just nine years. Her first book, 'Through the Crystal', was written when she was only 17. Since then, she has written such best sellers as 'Dreams', 'A Sad Love', 'Wishes', 'World Falling', and 'Crystal Moons'. She is here tonight to talk about her latest collection of stories, 'Labyrinths'. Miss Williams?"**  
  
Jareth, smiling at her choices for titles, watched as Sarah explained about her book, and as she walked home in high spirits.  
 **"Mom, I'm home! It was great! I wish you and Craig could have been there. They offered me a book tour! Mom, are you- Oh my god! No, no, no! This is _not_ happening!" cried Sarah, going into hysterics. "No, no, no. Mom! Wake up."**  
  
Jareth wanted to tell her it was useless, since Melissa Williams had been stabbed in the back and through the heart. Nevertheless, Sarah still cradled her mother's broken body, after she had called the police, sobbing, and rocking back and forth, her clothes stained with blood.  
  
He watched as the police came and took the report. They didn't find the murder weapon, but figured it was the knife that was missing from the set on the kitchen counter.  
  
*. *. *. *. *. *. *  
  
His task done, Jareth left Sarah's mind as quietly as he had come. _Well, let me check a few more things, then I should know what happened._


	6. Romeo Had His Juliet

"Sarah, are you ready?" asked Jareth, just as she came into the living room in her flat.  
  
"Yes, but I'm sorry. I didn't have any jewelry that would do justice to this outfit," she said, referring to her dress. It was a satin sheath with spaghetti straps and a green underskirt with a sheer black beaded overskirt.  
  
"That's okay. It's already taken care of," Jareth said, picking up the diamond and emerald necklace he had bought that day.  
  
"Jareth! It's lovely! Where did you get it?" she asked, as he put it on her.  
  
"The same place I got these," he said, handing her the matching earrings.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"That's not all," he said, procuring a bubble, which he laid on her head. It popped, revealing a diamond and emerald diadem.  
  
"Now, shall we go?" he asked, holding out his elbow for her.  
  
They walked out, and Sarah was a little surprised to see a horse drawn carriage. "What the-?"  
  
"Oh, I'll explain once we get inside," was all that Jareth said, and he helped her in, then got in himself.  
  
"So, what's the deal?"  
  
"Well, Jeremy is my loyal, yet immortal, coachman. You see, I told you we were going to the theater. I just never told you when."  
  
He let her mull over that for a while as he created a crystal and began chatting the time travel spell. There was a flash and then Sarah heard them riding over cobblestones. She felt odd, and looked down to see her dress had transformed into a rough equivalent, but with rather low decolletage.  
  
"What the hell happened, Jareth?!" she asked, now seeing him in a top coat and tales.  
  
"When in Rome…" he said with a smirk.  
  
"All right then. When are we?"  
  
"The night of the London premiere of Romeo and Juliet, 1895," he said simply.  
  
"What?! Over a hundred years? Well, I always did love Romeo and Juliet."  
  
He was so happy he could have kissed her! Then, he remembered something else he had to give her before they arrived.  
  
"Here," he said, as he put a matching ring on her finger.  
  
"Why this?"  
  
"Because, for propriety's sake, you're my fiancée."  
  
"Well, thank you for thinking of me, Jareth," said Sarah, leaning forward and giving him a kiss on the cheek. They finished the ride in an amicable silence.  
  
*. *. *. *. *. *. *  
  
Sarah had always loved the theater, and especially Romeo and Juliet, because it was so romantic. They were riding back after the performance, and the gentle rocking motion of the carriage was putting her to sleep. She leaned up against Jareth and he put his arm around her, at which point, she cuddled closer.  
  
She was blissfully unaware of the intense effect her presence was having on Jareth. Although she may have been warm and comforted, Jareth was markedly uncomfortable, and becoming more so the longer she stayed there. There he was, with one arm around the lush curves of the only woman who had managed to both defeat him and capture his heart as well. All he wanted to do right now was take her in his arms, kiss her senseless, then take her passionately in this very carriage. But, this wasn't the time. He was a patient man, and willing to wait a little longer.  
  
In the meantime, he made them come back to the present, and, a few minutes later, shook Sarah awake. "Sarah, we're here."  
  
"Hm? What? Oh, thank you for a wonderful night, Jareth."  
  
He helped her out. "Well, I think this calls for a goodnight kiss," said Sarah, as she pulled him down and kissed him.  
  
"Thank you for helping me through this," said she, before going inside.  
  
*. *. *. *. *. *. *  
  
She was so elated about the events of the night that Sarah didn't hear the phone the first time it rang. She did hear it, however, and picked it up.  
  
"Hello? Oh, hi, Craig."  
  
"Don't 'hi, Craig' me. Where have you been all night? I was planning on taking you to dinner and a movie."  
  
Sarah let her mind wander as Craig continued to gripe. Dinner and a movie with Craig meant a cheap show and her paying for two shares of greasy fish and chips. She mentally compared that to the elaborate four course meal she and Jareth had shared before the play.  
  
"Sarah, are you listening to me?"  
  
"Hmm? Yeah, Craig. I'm listening."  
  
"Look, I'll call you tomorrow," he said, and hung up.


	7. Confronting the Past

Jareth only had to look into a few more minds of people who were involved in the events on the night of the murder before he knew what had happened. Assured that Sarah was safe, he went to bed, planning on telling her what he had discovered the next day.  
  
*. *. *. *. *. *. *  
  
This time, Sarah had finished her tea before Craig came barging in the next morning. She was sitting on the couch in the living room, and he sat down next to her.  
  
"So, where were you all last night?" he asked, cutting to the chase.  
  
"I went to the theater and dinner," she replied.  
  
"Oh, really? How could you afford it?"  
  
"It was Jareth's treat," she said.  
  
"Oh, so the man moving in on my girl has a name!" he said bitingly. "Well, fine. He can have you. We're through!" he shouted, jumping up and walking out the door, slamming it behind him.  
  
Sarah just sat there for a while, wondering why she wasn't more upset at what Craig had said. More than that, she seemed relieved that he was gone. Shrugging her shoulders, she got up to go work on her book, when she noticed that Craig had left his wallet there. So, she looked through the phone book until she found the company he worked for.  
  
"Hello, Ads With a View. Whom may I connect you to?"  
  
"Can I just leave a message for Craig Nichols? He left his wallet at my apartment."  
  
"I'm sorry. Craig Nichols hasn't worked here for a year. We had to fire him."  
  
"A year ago? Well, thank you anyway."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
 _Okay, so he hasn't worked there for a year. Maybe he has a business card of where he works now,_ she thought, opening his wallet.  
  
When she did, she was amazed at how many pound notes he had in it- nearly a thousand! She had pulled a card out, thinking it might be his business card, when a piece of paper fluttered to the floor. She bent down and picked it up. It was a withdrawal slip, dated two months ago, and the account number on it was hers, but Craig's signature was on there!  
  
Just then, Craig burst back in. "Where is it, you bitch?!"  
  
"What? This? Here, take it!"  
  
"Why were you looking through my wallet?" he demanded.  
  
"Because I was trying to contact you and let you know you'd left it here, but the company said you hadn't worked there for A YEAR! So, I was figuring you probably had some business cards on you, and was looking for one, and I found this," she said, holding up the bank slip. "How long, Craig? How long have you been taking money from my account? Why? I trusted you. You could have just asked."  
  
Craig's response was to backhand her, knocking her onto the couch. "BITCH! You wouldn't have given me the money for all the shit I needed! You'd probably want to put me in a rehab clinic, just like your mom!"  
  
Realization dawned on Sarah in a sickening rush. "It was you. You killed Mom! _That's_ why you didn't want to go to the funeral! She must have confronted you about stealing the money to pay for your addiction, and you killed her."  
  
"Brilliant, Sarah. But, that means I'm also going to have to kill you too. You know too much," he said, coming toward her with murder in his eyes. He picked up a nearby figurine, and was raising it over his head to ram it against her skull, when his hand was caught. The figurine was taken out of his hands, and placed back on the table. Craig tried to turn around, but Sarah's protector wouldn't let him- yet.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Jareth in a deceptively calm voice. Inside, he was shaken at how close Craig had come to ending the life of the woman he loved. Crysta had been right. He did love Sarah- wholeheartedly.  
  
"So, let me guess," said Craig, struggling to get out of Jareth's steel-like grip. "You're Jareth, the bastard who stole my girl."  
  
"Actually, I've known your 'girl' for longer than you have. Right Sarah?" he asked, looking over at her for the first time since he had come in. He winced inwardly when he saw what shape she was in. Her lip was split, and her cheek was rapidly turning different colors. Sarah nodded her head, but he could tell it hurt to do so.  
  
"So, I was right. He is the reason you won't sleep with me. It's 'cause you already slept with him!"  
  
Jareth jerked his hands back. "That's not a nice way to talk to the lady, especially when what you say isn't true!" As he said this, he threw a crystal at Sarah, where it burst, healing all her wounds. Thankfully, Craig didn't notice. "Sarah, go call the constable. I'm sure Mr. Nichols has some answers to some questions they might have."


	8. Recovery and Revelations

Jareth stood by Sarah as she gave her testimony for the police. He had put an illusion spell over Sarah, so that it looked as if her injuries were still there. He had already said he would take care of them. After the constable had gone, Sarah collapsed from the stress of the whole situation. She just sat on the floor, and for the second time in as many months, Jareth held her in his arms, and let her soak his shirt with her tears.  
  
*. *. *. *. *. *. *  
  
Sarah looked up at Jareth through her tears. These months would have been much harder without him as her rock. It was so hard having those barristers cross-examine every nuance of every word she said. But, it was finally all over. Craig Nichols was going to be in prison for a very long time.  
  
Jareth squeezed her hand in sympathy, and they got up and left the courtroom. Six months had passed since the incident with Craig in the apartment, and Sarah had grown very close to Jareth. She realized now that the only reason he had seemed so mean and cruel back in the Labyrinth is because she had wanted him to be.  
  
Jareth took her to Peabody's, a fancy restaurant, and they spent most of the remainder of the evening talking about things. Jareth told her about his six brothers and sisters, as well as his father, and how things were now in the Underground.  
  
On the opposite side of the coin, Sarah told him about how Toby was constantly sending her his school pictures and how he'd read all of her books. They both laughed and joked and kidded around with each other. Soon, it was time to leave and Jareth dropped Sarah off at her apartment.  
  
*. *. *. *. *. *. *  
  
Sarah lay on her back and went over what had happened that day. And, over dinner, Jareth had said he was going to take her somewhere for a surprise the next day. She had no idea where he was planning on taking her, but she had a feeling it was some place exciting.  
  
*. *. *. *. *. *. *  
  
"Now, Sarah, I want you to close your eyes, okay? I want you to trust me. You've been doing it for months."  
  
"Okay," she said. She felt a slight wave of dizziness, but it soon passed. With her eyes closed, her other senses were heightened. She could hear that there were now other people in the room, but didn't know how many. "Okay, you can open them now," said Jareth.  
  
Sarah did, and caught sight of a place she hadn't seen in over ten years. But, she and Jareth, as said before, weren't alone in the throne room in the Labyrinth.  
  
"Jareth! Good to finally have you back!" cried Lucas, slapping his oldest son on the back and kissing Sarah on the cheek. "This must be Sarah. My son's told me a lot about you. My name is Lucas, and this is my family. You've already met Jareth. He's my eldest. This is his twin, Crysta, as well as Hunter, Amaryllis, Jeremy, and Victoria."  
  
Crysta came over and Sarah could easily see the resemblance of the siblings. They had the same gilded hair, although Crysta's was halfway down her back. They also had the same mismatched eyes, though Crysta's were the mirror image of her brother's.  
  
"Well, we just wanted to introduce ourselves before we all had lunch. After lunch, however, Jareth gets you all to himself."  
  
"And none too soon," muttered the Goblin King, a smirk on his face.  
  
*. *. *. *. *. *. *  
  
Lunch was delightful and Sarah learned more about Jareth's family. His twin sister was Queen of the Gremlins, Hunter- King of the Western Fey, Victoria was Queen of the Sprites, and Amaryllis was Queen of the Eastern Fey. Jeremy, the youngest, didn't have a specific kingdom, but helped all his brothers and sisters when they needed him. But now, Jareth was taking her on a private tour of the Underground. Sarah saw parts of the Labyrinth she had never known were there, but ones Jareth was more than happy to show to her.  
  
Right now, they were both swimming in the lake created by Rainbow Falls. Jareth raced Sarah back to the shore, but she still beat him and was already dressing by the time he got to the bank. He sat down beside her on the picnic blanket as he looked out at the beautiful sunset painting the Underground sky. He glanced over at her, dressed in a pale green sundress. He just sat back and watched the sun set along with her.  
  
They'd already eaten, and Jareth knew this was the right moment. Sarah leaned up against him, and he reached into his pocket as she sat back up.  
  
"Jareth-"  
  
"Sarah-"  
  
"You go first."  
  
"No, you."  
  
"All right. Jareth, I've gotten to know you, all over again, for about a year now. I found out that, when I wished Toby away, I didn't know you at all." Sarah took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is- Jareth, I love you," she said, smiling.  
  
Jareth kissed her deeply. "Thank you, Sarah. Now, there's something I'd like to ask you." As he said this, he handed her a green velvet jewelry box. Sarah opened it, and stared in shock at the antique ring that was an exact duplicate of the one Jareth had given her to wear the night he had taken her to the theater.  
  
"Sarah, will you marry me?"  
  
Sarah looked at him, love shining in her eyes. "Jareth, I would love to."


End file.
